


Would you object if I called you mine?

by plikki



Series: Spin the record challenge [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Date, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: After identities are revealed and feelings confessed, a date is not expected to feel so nerve-wracking, right? Adrien realises this is not necessarily true.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Spin the record challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	Would you object if I called you mine?

**Author's Note:**

> If life gives you lemons, a healthy dose of fluff is what you need!  
> This is song seven for the Spin the record challenge - Flexin by Blue as part of the Greatest Hits compilation I've made. Enjoy!

Adrien was looking at the posy of bluebells in his hand as he kept walking around in circles. The nervous energy coursing through him didn’t allow him to pause and rest. He was sure people were looking at the agitated teenager at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, some probably recognising him, and wondering what could possibly affect him so much as to make him completely abandon his usually cool facade. 

It was stupid, really. He shouldn’t feel like this. Not when everything was out in the open and he had every reason to rejoice. Ladybug was Marinette, which was a blessing in itself, but even better, she was in love with him! He should be walking on clouds, grinning like an idiot and waxing poetic about her, not trying very hard not to shred to pieces the delicate flowers in his hand.

Was this too much, he wondered? It was not even a real bouquet and it had barely cost a thing, but he didn’t know how Marinette would feel about it. She’d always been reluctant to accept flowers from him, would it be different now? 

He’d been so happy to find out his lady’s identity and for his hunch to turn out to be right. He’d been ecstatic when she’d told him he was the guy she was in love with all this time. How had asking her to a date led to so much internal conflict and nervousness? He already knew she loved him, there was no need to worry, right? And yet, there he was.

“Adrien,” he heard her soft voice and practically whirled around. It wasn’t the fast motion that stole his breath away though. It was all her. She looked absolutely beautiful in her pink dress and with her hair down. He could just stand there and watch her all day long. Oh dear, he was a goner.  _ Say something, do something normal! _

“It’s for you,” he said, thrusting the posy in her hands. “Bluebells, like your eyes.” He sounded like a robot and was acting like one too, he realised. It would be a miracle if she didn’t run away before the date even began. He was surprised to see her smile fondly at the flowers.

“Just like you wrote in your poem,” she whispered. He blinked in confusion.

“Wait, you read my poem?” 

“Yeah, I’m a little ashamed to admit I fished it out of the bin. Of course, I didn’t know you’d written it for me,” she replied, her cheeks bright pink. It all seemed so long ago, he was surprised she remembered it at all. But that would mean…

“Wait, it was you who sent that poem to me!” He exclaimed.

“Yes, and I forgot to sign it,” she laughed awkwardly. “Anyway, I loved your poem!”

“I loved yours too!” For a second they just looked at each other, smiling, and then they simultaneously looked away embarrassed. 

“I’m really sorry I’m acting so strangely, I don’t know what’s come over me,” he mumbled after a minute of awkward silence. 

“I’m glad it’s not just me. Tikki had to give me a pep talk after I was a nervous wreck for the whole morning. I mean, she’s right, this is us. I know I shouldn’t worry, but I still felt like I was going to make a fool of myself somehow and ruin everything,” she finished with a sigh.

“You can never do anything to “ruin” this, trust me,” he said gently. “Meanwhile, here I am obsessing over how to make this the perfect date and being sure that if I don’t think of something absolutely original, you’d just end this before really giving me a chance,” he sighed in turn, looking at his feet. 

“Kitty.” His eyes shot up as the familiar yet new nickname thugged at his heart. He found her looking equally surprised. “Wow, it would take some time getting used to calling you that when we’re not suited up,” she explained with a laugh. “But seriously, I don’t want extravagant gestures and elaborate dates. I mean, I love the flowers and I’m happy it’s not a rose for every month you’ve known me or something, which I wouldn’t put past you,” she said, looking at him pointedly. He gulped, glad he’d scrapped that idea. “I just want to spend time with you, away from akuma fights and patrols, where we still have to pretend to be doing something useful.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

“We both overreacted and I think it’s normal. But we can go back to just being us now, right?” It was her smile and the love in her eyes that finally grounded him. So with a surprising burst of courage he took her hand in his and asked,

“How about some ice-cream?”

“Sounds perfect to me!”

***

It had been surprisingly good, Adrien had to admit. There had been awkward moments and he still caught himself overthinking things, but they’d had a great time and the afternoon had flown by. Back to where they’d started off, with the sun moving lower in the sky and most importantly with Marinette in his arms, he had to admit that there had been nothing to worry about.

However, his heart had a mind of its own. It was still beating wildly (though maybe this was really due to the girl in his arms, he wondered) and forced the words out of his mouth because he had to know.

“So what’s the verdict?” he asked, trying to sound less nervous than he was. He felt Marinette shake with silent laughter.

“You want me to rate our date out of 10?” she asked as she turned around to look at him. 

“I like to think that the answer would be close to 10, but I don’t think I will live it down if it isn’t, so no. But.. um, what are we now?” There was no way around this now, his heart was really going into overdrive because this was the moment of truth. She must have felt it because her eyes softened.

“Is putting labels on our relationship so important?” she asked, looking at him curiously. 

“Maybe,” he conceded. “But it’s mainly because I don’t want to end up doing something stupid like thinking we’re dating when we’re not or the opposite.” He shuddered. Her amused expression made him justify his fears. “Given our history, you have to admit that it’s a possibility.”

“Unfortunately, you’re right,” she agreed. “But I thought this was clear before?” When he just looked at her, she sighed. “I mean I told you that I’ve been in love with you all along.” 

“You might have changed your mind,” he mumbled. 

“Well, I haven’t. In fact, I’m more certain than ever. I want us to be together. And yes, you can kiss me,” she added with a smile when his eyes darted down to her lips. Ah, the perks of having someone read your thoughts, he thought as he leaned in and kissed her. 

“So I’m free to call you mine as much as I want?” he asked when he looked into her bright eyes again. 

“Your what?”   
“My girlfriend, my destiny, my all… hopefully one day my wife,” he said wistfully and she laughed. 

“Let’s start with the first one and we’ll see about the rest, ok?”    
“I’m fine with that.” 


End file.
